


salep

by suki_pie



Series: Our Story [9]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Klise, M/M, bit OOC, minewt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Matamu aneh. Seperti panda."</p>
            </blockquote>





	salep

**Author's Note:**

> Maze Runner Trilogy punyanya Om Dashner. Tidak ada keuntungan komersil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.   
> happy reading~

"Matamu aneh."

_Tak._

Sendok alumunium diletakkan jengah. Keras, sepertinya. Membentur ujung mangkuk berisi sereal susu yang hampir habis. Di hadapan meja makan dengan sepasang kursi dan sarapan penuh gizi itu, Minho mengangkat sebelah alis. Pikirannya seolah diajak berkelana dan bertanya-tanya bagian dari mananya yang membuat ekspresi Newt pagi ini terlihat masam juga _badmood_.

"Aku tidak butuh komentarmu," balas Newt ketus, lalu mendengus. Jika bukan tata krama keras, ia sudah pasti mengangkat garpu terdekat dan menudingkannya ke arah Minho.

"Aku juga tidak butuh laranganmu."

Pernyataan sebelumnya jelas diabaikan. Namun, Minho seolah tidak peduli ketika raut wajah Newt semakin mengerut sebal, lengkap dengan sepasang mata memicing jeli. Ya, terserah kalau emosi Minho ingin melunjak. Apalagi dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Jam berapa kau tidur, Newt?"

"Apa itu penting?"

Minho menarik napas panjang, meninggalkan sejenak cangkir kopi hitamnya pada tatakan yang tersedia, lalu bangkit berdiri. Ia tahu sepasang iris karamel Newt bergulir mengikuti langkahnya menuju kotak obat tidak jauh dari konter dapur, tapi Minho berusaha tak acuh.

"Begadang tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu," sahut Minho santai. Sesantai ia mengambil botol plastik salep kecil berwarna putih yang tersimpan paling depan, tepat di dalam kotak obat. "Kenapa kau ini sulit sekali diberitahu, sih?"

Bola mata berotasi malas, Newt bisa mendadak jadi wanita PMS kalau mau. "Berhenti membahas hal yang tidak penting, Minho."

"Untukmu," sela Minho cepat, yang detik berikutnya ia sudah memutar kursi yang Newt tempati agar berhadapan langsung dengannya. "Tapi untukku, bisa berkata sebaliknya,"

"Oh, yah?" Newt sengaja mengulas senyum miring, mendongak ketika postur tegap Minho menjulang tepat di depannya. "Mencoba untuk bersikap melankolis, eh?"

Minho mengedikkan bahu. "Terserah kau," sahutnya lugas. Tangannya tidak diam ketika memutar tutup botol yang diambil; terdapat bau _mint_ juga _menthol_ dan berhasil menyerang indra penciumnya. Sampai beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali berujar. "Matamu aneh, astaga. Seperti panda."

Newt merengut, namun bibirnya mendadak bungkam saat Minho berlutut dengan kaki bertumpu penuh, mensejajarkan tinggi dengan tubuhnya, dan memandang lekat wajahnya dengan jarak yang tipis. Pemuda pirang itu mengerjap; sekali, dua kali, lantas menahan napas dalam-dalam. _Dekat sekali, Ya Tuhan._

"Tutup matamu."

Newt—yang sekon sebelumnya tersentak pelan—refleks memejamkan mata. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas Minho menerpa pipinya dengan halus.

"Tch." Sesuatu dioleskan. Rasanya dingin. Menyergap langsung di sekitar lingkar bawah kantung mata Newt. Baunya juga segar, meski akhirnya berubah menjadi panas secara perlahan. "Serius, Newton. Kau tidur jam berpada tadi malam?"

Astaga, ia benci jika Minho mulai menggerutu.

"Matamu benar-benar seperti panda,"

Decakan terdengar. "Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu sejak tadi, Minho."

"Itu karena jam tidurmu benar-benar buruk,"

Newt bisa merasakan Minho kembali berdiri, bahkan ia tahu pemuda Asia itu tengah berkacak pinggang layaknya seorang bos. Ia belum berani membuka mata, karena omelan Minho akan lebih parah jika Newt melakukannya.

"Aku tahu," balas Newt akhirnya, "dan kau harusnya mengerti, Minho. Pekerjaanku benar-benar membuatku stres."

Tak ada balasan dalam lima detik selanjutnya. Dalam hati Newt bertanya usil; _Minho… marahkah?_

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti." Balasan yang tidak diduga. Terlebih ketika Minho mengacak puncak kepalanya dengan gemas. "Mungkin kau tidak akan bisa apa-apa jika bukan karena aku yang mengingatkan—"

"Hei!" mata dibuka cepat. "Memangnya kau pikir—"

Ucapan Newt tidak tuntas. Satu kecupan singkat yang diberikan Minho pada keningnya membuat Newt bisu sejenak. Tidak terhitung menit, sungguh. Minho melakukannya dengan begitu cepat. Secepat pemuda Asia itu mengulas cengiran lebar dan lagi-lagi mengusak rambut pirangnya jail.

"Simpan protesmu itu, _Dear_. Sekarang, habiskan sarapanmu dan kembali ke tempat tidur."

Rahang Newt mengeras. "Demi Tuhan, kau bukan ibuku, Minho!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**end**


End file.
